Work machines are supported and propelled by various arrangements such as wheels, tracks and belts. These support arrangements to a large extent determine the quality of ride of the work machine, the performance of the work machine and the noise that the machine emits during operation. For example, work machines such as track laying work machines are supported and propelled by track chains. The motion of the track chains as they wrap are undercarriage components such as sprockets, idlers, etc. create a clanking and jarring type of motion. While doing fine working operations this motion can cause flaws in finishing operations.
Specifically, when a track type dozer is performing fine dozing operations, vibrations can occur that are caused by the mechanical components due to the nature of the machine as well as the terrain being traversed. These vibrations come from many sources such as the contact of the track chain to the sprocket, idlers, mid-rollers and carrier roller. Another source is the vibration is associated with the catenary hang of a track chain assembly on one side of the work machine being in phase with the track chain on the opposite side.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.